The VAA
by o-Meep-o
Summary: AU. Ichigo and Shiro are of age now, to start the V.A.A, the Vampyre Assassin Academy. Since their grandfather runs the Academy life is good for them, really good. They make awesome friends, their dorm mates are great, classes are fantastic, the teachers are chill and missions are exhilarating. That is until they almost immediately start to fall for their partners. Yaoi.


_...The V.A.A..._

 _Summary: Ichigo and Shiro are of age now, to start the V.A.A, the Vampyre Assassin Academy. Since their grandfather runs the Academy life is good for them, really good. They make awesome friends, their dorm mates are great, classes are fantastic, the teachers are chill and missions are exhilarating- That is until they almost immediately start to fall for their partners. Yaoi._

 _Warning(s): Blood use, Gore, Violence, Smut, Language, Oocness Etc._

 _Pairings: RenIchi, NnoiShin, StarkSzay, GrimmUlqui, GinShiro, IkaYumi,ChadTousen Etc._

 _A/N: Heyo guys here is the a new story that I have been writing down on a legal pad for like a few months before shit hit the fan and a whole bunch of stuff happened. I hope you like and I'd love if you guys could leave some feedback or click on that review or follow button ^.~ Okay! So here we goooooo._

 _VAAVAAVAAVAAVAAVAA_

 _Ohhh. Ohhh._

 _I'm coming up out of the dark_

 _Ohhh. Ohhh._

 _Take out the bullets from my heart_

 _Ohhh. Ohhh._

 _You are my favorite mistake_

 _Ohhh. Ohhh._

 _The one I keep loving to make_

 _Ohhh. Ohhh._

 _Craving, I'm craving, I crave you_

 _-Crave (Tove Lo)-_

 _VAAVAAVAAVAAVAAVAA_

 _Deep in the woods where no humans have traveled towards and covered by a glamour lies The Vampyre Assasin Academy. Built castle like in structure and bred from old money, it's the secret to hummanity's longevity. Existing for almost a millenia, it has raised the finest and most renowned protector's to ever live. All because of the direction of Genryusai Shigekuni Rasmussen, a pureblood vampyre who is of European and Japanese descent. He left from Europe after his father and mother were killed by rogue vampires by rogue vampires and decided to build the Academy in a remote place far away from his home lands and the hatred there. He married another pureblood, Anastacia Shiba De Meer who was also from European and Japanese descent. She gave birth to Isshin and Masaki who then later gave birth to the second generation of heir's to the Rasmussen family, and died afterwards. Now the twins, Ichigo and Shiro Rasmussen, are of age to enter the Academy and continue the family name as they learn how to hone in on their skills and protect._

 _VAAVAAVAAVAAVAAVAA_

"Dad we're leaving!" Ichigo yelled as he dragged his luggage down the grand staircase with Shiro right behind him.

"Isshin hurry up! Tessai already beat you down!" Kisuke's high pitched voice range out as Ichigo and Shiro finally hit the bottom of the stairs, rolling their suitcases and duffle bags behind them.

"I've been here the whole time."

"AGH." Kisuke yelled as he turned towards his husband, hands to his chest. Isshin laughed and kissed his scared and bug eyed husband on the forehead, settling his hand on his lower back.

"You always do that and even after all these years I still can't sense your reiatsu when you hide it so well." Kisuke mumbled as he turned back to their sons a bright smile on his face.

"Are you guys ready? Your grandfather is expecting you and he'll be waiting at the landing dock for you." Kisuke said as Tessai walked over to them, easily lifting all of their luggage and carrying it out of the big front door, towards the awaiting limo.

"Ya we're ready and pumped up. Ready to kick some ass on missions." Shiro said as he danced from foot to foot in anticipation.

" _Also_ " Ichigo put emphasis on the word, looking to his much taller brother with narrowed eyes, before they slid back to their fathers."Because we haven't seen, Ojii-chan, in a long time." Ichigo finished with a smile and a clap of his hands. Kisuke and Isshin smiled back at him and laughed at the look Shiro threw his brother but didn't comment on it.

"Everything is ready in the limo." Tessai came back in and said, a smile smile on his brown face.

"Alright. Off you go you two." Kisuke said as he pulled his hands out the arms of his silk robe and grabbed an arm of each of his sons and led them to the door, Isshin and Tessai behind them. They walked down the stairs and the cobblestone path until they reached the limo waiting by the large statue of a goddess in the middle of the path. The limo driver walked around to them and opened the door for Shiro and Ichigo and waited next to the door while they talked with their family.

"Make us proud boys, and your mother from beyond and Shinji wherever the hell he ran off to." He chuckled when Kisuke swatted his arm.

"We will. I hope Mother doesn't strike you down for saying that. Who knows if she's crossed yet. Shinji will come around eventually." Ichigo said with a smirk to his father. Isshin frowned at that and it was Kisuke's turn to giggle. Kisuke knew where his son was but he still hadn't told anyone except Ichigo, a fun little secret between the two.

"Can we go now?" Shiro grumbled next to his brother, earning him an elbow in the side from Ichigo.

"Wha was tha' for?"

"Shiro we're leaving! We don't know how long it's going to be before we see them again!"

"They can come anytime! There's also a thing called breaks from school you twerp."

"That's not the point and I am not a twerp, asswipe." Ichigo snapped, jabbing his brother in the side again.

"Better be lucky ya are so effeminate, it's wha' keeps me from whippin' yer ass." Shiro grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot. Ichigo grumbled something about idiotic older twins as he said goodbye to his dad's and Tessai, a long time family friend and care giver before he jumped in the limo, pushing Shiro out of the way as he did. Shiro followed Ichigo's example and said goodbye to his family with them promising to come visit before he too slipped inside the limo. The driver closed the door, bowed to Kisuke, Isshin and Tessai, and went back around to the driver side. When the limo pulled off Ichigo an Shiro waved through the tinted window with their family waving back before they were too far to see anything.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Kisuke asked them as he turned to go back towards the mansion.

"They'll be fine. The little masters are strong." Tessai said, his curly mustache moving with every word his raspy voice let out.

"I agree with Tessai. If their mother is still here and looking out for them they will be fine." Isshin said, wrapping an arm around Kisuke's waist.

"You guys are right." Was the last thing that was said before they were in the house again.

 _VAAVAAVAAVAAVAA_

When the limo pulled up to the jet that would hand them off to a helicopter, the doors were opened for them and they slipped out and walked over to the jet, hurrying inside while the people who had opened the doors for them got their luggage and loaded it below. After that was done the two men that Ichigo and Shiro now realized-were probably bodyguards for their protection between ports- boarded and the door was closed.

"So who sent you guys?" Ichigo started conversation as he slipped on his seat belt after his brother.

"Genryusai-sama." The shorter, smaller of the two answered. He had black hair, cut in a bob and dyed purple at the tips. Yellow feathers at the corner of his right eye and red feathers at the front of his right eyebrow. Ichigo found it oddly exotic, along with his lilac eyes and angled face. He was covered in nothing but something that resembled a goddess robe and tight black pants, with black Dainty All Stars on his feet and a single blade slung across the back of his cream colored chair.

 _'So they favored American shoes, too.'_ Ichigo thought to himself witch a mental smile to himself.

"Oh. Our gramps. How is tha' old man?" Shiro spoke up as he scrolled through something on his phone.

"Good. I think the wrinkles are finally setting in." The bald one chuckled as he sat back in his chair, turbulence making the plane jiggle. He was masculine and way bigger than the other guy, Ichigo noted. Weird red tattoo'd points at the corner of each of his eyes and a tattoo of a Chinese dragon on his left arm, which Ichigo could see because he wasn't wearing a shirt either. Just tight black pants and black Converse, two swords at his sides.

"Wow. I never thought Ojii-sama would ever get wrinkles! His skin has always been so smooth and unmarred, well except for the scars and worry lines, you know." Ichigo exclaimed a laughing smile on his face.

"Yeah but just around his eyes. He calls them 'laughing wrinkles'." The one with the hair said as the turbulence finally stopped.

"Hehe of he course does." Ichigo said as he kicked off his shoes and let his seat all the way back, pulling his feet up into it.

"Oh how rude of us to not to introduce ourselves! I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa and that's Ikkaku Madarame. We are third years." Yumichika said as he whacked the closed eyed Ikkaku with the hilt of his sword. Said male jumped, his eyes popping open to glare at the shorter male who only smirked and waved his hands towards their awaiting charges on the other side of the cabin.

"Yeah Yeah what he said. We are here for your protection. Your gramps ordered it. I am a level four and Yumichika is a two." He answered monotonously. Yumichika glared but he was so tired he didn't care at this point. The old man had woke them up damn early for this and his classes didn't start till eleven.

"What's a level four an' a level two?" Shiro piped up, his interest peaking when he heard those words.

"The ranks are Ferocious, Vile, Insane and Murderous. It correlates with what kind of missions we get inside of our grade." Yumichika explained.

"What do the ranks mean? Like how strong you are in terms of power?" Ichigo asked.

"Not at all. It depends on what your strong point is and how far you go to finish missions. The whole reason Ikkaku is level four is because he's a fucking bastard who loves to kill just for the sake of blood splashing against his skin while he dances in the carnage. Me on the other hand I just like to be beautifully unpleasant when I kill, maybe a little torturous but I mostly leave that up to level ones. Ferocious. All savage and fierceness, its a very brutal sight when they are pissed off." Yumichika said with a shrug and a look to a device in his hand.

"What's a level three?"

"Oh yeah. They are the Insane. They do the shit they do without really any actual perception until there's nothing left to slaughter then they come back to their senses and it's over. Then they just act normal."

"Oh. So like animals?"

"Just like animals." Yumichika answered with a nod. Seemingly satisfied with the information he knew now Ichigo got comfortable and closed his eyes, intent on taking a nap before they got to the next stop and he had to deal with new life happenings when they got to school. Soon he fell into oblivion and hoped they'd reach the Academy by the time he woke up.

 _VAAVAAVAAVAAVAA_

When Ichigo awoke the next time he wasn't in a place that remotely resembled the jet or the helicopter because whatever he was lying on was way too comfortable. Soft, almost plushy like, and it smelled delicious. Like black cherries and rain for some reason. He inhaled the scent and pulled the thing tighter around his body, rolling in what he assumed was a bed and the thing on him a blanket.

"So you're awake?" It was a question, a question that had Ichigo sitting up quickly and looking towards the sound of the voice. His eyes widened slightly when they landed on the sexy male resting casually against a settee in the corner of the big room. Dressed in just a pair of dark joggers and a pair of combat boots. His chest was thick with muscle- but not in a body builder type way- his abs looked rock hard and his pecs; firm and delicious against his brown nipples. His whole upper torso was covered in solid black tribal tattoos, along with his neck. He had long, auburn hair that fell in glossy waves around his face and over his shoulders like a waterfall of fire, held back from his forehead by a thick, black fabric. His eyes were what really captured Ichigo in that moment though, even with the array of scars slashing under one of them. His sclera was red and his eyes were a sharp, mossy green, slit like that of a snake or a cat while being surrounded by thick lashes. His face was all sharp angles unlike his nose which was a little softer just like his plush lips. His skin was a beautiful light brown, perfectly sun kissed.

"Are you alright? Did you sit up to fast?" The sexy male asked again and Ichigo put his hand to his head as if he was really suffering from a case of vertigo. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he was looking up into those strange but beautiful eyes. They mesmerized him and suddenly his head was filled with the image of them until there was nothing at all. His head was clear as he stared back up at the stranger, a smile stretching his childlike features.

"Thanks I feel better." He was never suffering from vertigo but he couldn't come out and say how undoubtedly attracted he was to the stranger, so, he went fro the next best thing. Faking it.

"You are welcome. My name is Renji, I'll be your escort since you've missed orientation your grandfather asked me to fill you in." He said as he took a seat on the bed next to Ichigo. The orange head nodded absently, his eyes now roaming the room. It was a spacious room with a high stone ceiling, big enough to fit the four poster mahogany bed he was laying in, only now realizing there was a white, sheer canopy behind him. The room was painted in warm tones, dark red's, brown's and dark cream's. He spotted something that resembled a bonsai tree setting atop a scratch post, right next to, a _wall_ of windows. All covered by heavy, red velvet drapes.

"You have a cat?" Ichigo asked, looking back towards the one next to him, face flushing when he'd found those eyes tracing him.

"Yes. Riis, spelled r-i-i-s. He's a rare breed with eyes like mine." Renji answered, his voice rolling in sensual waves over Ichigo who, closed his eyes against the onslaught.

"That's an exotic way to spell a name." Ichigo answered quietly, his eyes continuing to scour the room. There was a TV hung over the protruding area over a big wooden door which Ichigo assumed to be the exit or the bathroom. A dresser and a Chester drawer on one side of the bed with a night stand on the other, the wood matching that of the bed. There was also a beautiful walnut and brown colored sofa on the wall next to the blood red settee, Renji, had been resting on and also another wooden door.

"Your room is so, warm and meticulously done. Did you do it?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his hands over the soft bedding he'd been sleeping on top of. It was silky soft like the cashmere blanket he'd been wrapped in, and it was the same color as Renji's hair, the silk sheets the same. The big pillows resting around him also matched the warm tones in the room.

"Yes with the help of one of my friends, Yumichika, you met him earlier." Renji answered, his body moving closer to Ichigo's. Ichigo turned at the sound of Renji's voice, almost sounding like a purr and was met with hungry eyes and sharp fangs. He gasped but he didn't move away as Renji wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him closer, laving at his neck. He shivered and was pretty sure he let out a breathy sigh when he felt a fang slip across the wet skin.

"Whooooa there, Ren. You just met him and you're already caught?" Ichigo knew that voice. HE KNEW THAT VOICE! His eyes snapped open, not even realized he had closed them and languorously slid them over to the new sound and his eyes widened as he bounded from the bed and away from Renji in mere seconds, the spell being broken immediately.

 _'He's fast.'_

"Shinji! I didn't think you'd find me first!" He hugged his elder brother who hugged him back enthusiastically, until there was a throat clearing behind them, from the outside of the door. Ichigo pulled away to look up into the face of a tall, lanky man with inky, but not greasy, black hair and fierce purple eyes.

"Oh Shin. Is this your partner? In more ways than one?" Ichigo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making the unknown male snort out a laugh. Ichigo pushed around his blushing brother and extended his lightly tanned hand to the tall man.

"Ichigo Kuro Rassmussen." He said astutely.

"Nnoitra Ji Gilga." The taller male responded, his big hand wrapping around Ichigo's giving it a few, firms shakes.

"Pleasure to meet you." He dropped Nnoitra's hand and whipped back around to Shinji to gush. "Shinji he's so good for you. I can see it in that piano toothed grin of his, you know that's a trait you guys could share with you future kids." He whispered conspiratorially to his brother. Shinji flushed and smacked him upside the head earning him a chuckle from Nnoitra and a smirk from Renji who had taken to leaning against the door.

"We're going to leave now, I only came to check on you. But now I have to go 'surprise' Shiro with the knowledge that we'll be attending the same academy for three years." Shinji said excitedly, knowing how much the older twin hated his guts half the time, claiming he acted way to 'queer' for his liking. Ichigo laughed and hugged them both this time before they were gone in a whoosh of air.

"Are you ready for the tour?" He jumped, forgetting Renji was there but nodded anyway. Renji smiled, his fangs gone now, he stepped up to Ichigo and pressed his hand against the small of Ichigo's back. Ichigo blushed but didn't comment on it as they started to walk down the dim hallway, only lit by the iron fixtures holding red and gold flames that licked the cream colored stone, almost playfully.

 _'There are no candles.'_ Ichigo thought, a teeny bit surprised. _'Maybe spells and rituals?'_

Ichigo heard what sounded like a door closing and locking and turned to see Renji's door was closed, even though they were nowhere near it. Ichigo nodded his head.

"So, spells and rituals?" Renji grinned down at him, inclining his head in a 'yes' gesture.

"Awesome. So which hall is this?"

"Ryujin Jakka. The senior hall. The halls are in a separate building from the main part of the school, we have to cross the mirror bridge to get into the academy part or use elevators for ones who might be recovering and can't handle the sun for a few days." Ichigo nodded, even though this was his first time being inside this part of the academy his grandfather had told him and Shiro many things about it. Not that he could always remember. The senior hall was beautiful, the floor was black marble and the stone walls were carved into intricate designs that stood out, along with the smell of cinnamon dancing in the air. The doors in the hall were wooden, like Renji's, and had indented, curved, moldings on the outside, along with golden plaque's that displayed the names of the persons living there and their room number. When they came upon a curving stone archway in the hall, on the left side, Ichigo gave Renji a questioning look.

"That is how you get to the junior hall, from here, It's Ryujin Jakka hall to Hyouinmaru hall, which is the junior hall. Then you take the elevator down to Shinso hall, which is the sophomore hall to Senbonzakura hall, which is the freshman hall." Renji explained.

"Are there mirror bridges leading from both, Ryujin and Shinso hall?" Ichigo asked as he and Renji made there way towards the complete end of Ryujin Jakka hall.

Renji nodded,"There are elevators on all four halls to go up and down, and underground to another entrance to the main part. There are two mirror bridges that lead from Ryujin and Shinso hall then there is two more leading from two halls over at the girls dorms and there are two big ones that lead from the second building to the main building, on each side." Renji replied as they came upon the glass door elevator, he pressed the down button.

"What's through those double doors at the end of the hall?" Ichigo inquired, leaning against the wall.

"That's the common room and also the way you get to the mirror bridge. It's a giant mess right now, though. That's why we aren't going that way." Renji said, his eyes closed with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Oh. You guys party too hard?" Ichigo asked, trying to make light conversation. Renji's eyes opened slowly and a slow smirk slid over his features.

"No. We had a group of rogue's come out of nowhere. Of course they were slaughtered. But still, it's always a pleasant surprise when they coming 'baring' gifts." Renji said with a fanged smile, before he turned to the doors when they started to open. He plopped a hand down on Ichigo's shoulder and gently pulled him into the elevator and the glass doors slid closed again. They dropped, albeit a soft motion, it still startled Ichigo as they passed Shinso hall and continued down into darkness. When it finally stopped, Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand when the doors opened and led him out of the elevator. When they hit the carpeted floor, lights overhead snapped on, one after the other, lighting up the room in a deep blue color.

The room was also made of stone, with a high, pointed ceiling. There were at least two dozen comfortable looking beds in the area, a long, back to back black couch rested in the middle of the room, a sink that covered most of a far wall and two, huge, white wardrobe-like cabinets that Ichigo could see inside they held medical stuff along with towels and clothes, all white. Along with no windows.

"An infirmary?" Ichigo asked as Renji walked slow so he could look around. Renji answered with a yes before he pulled Ichigo through a door that led into a dark hallway only lit by the golden light coming from above them somewhere. They came to a pair of wooden, double doors that Renji pushed open, letting in beam soft light. They stepped out of the dark hallway and Ichigo had to marvel.

They had walked into a huge foyer like area, made from stone,white and black marble. Along with high pitched ceilings that rose to different levels along with the, connecting golden glass chandeliers that washed across the higher parts of the ceiling and there were two stone and crystal waterfall, fountains embedded into walls opposite each other. Pretty, gray statues lined visible corners of the area including one that towered over them from their hidden nook.

"Wow, Ojii-sama really brought the homelands into this place." Ichigo murmured in awe as he walked up the first flight of short stairs, his feet gliding over the cream colored, runway like carpet. He skipped up the second flight and walked across the rest of the marble flooring until he reached the single staircase, that led to an overhang with only a single door door ahead. He figured that was his grandfathers office, and not wanting to be a bother he turned away from the cream stone staircase and dashed back over to Renji.

"Are you ready to see more?" Renji asked in amusement. Ichigo smiled up at him, sticking his tongue out at the obvious show of amusement but nodded none the less.

"Alright so we're gonna skip the girl halls because technically were not allowed over there at certain hours but that's what's on that side." He pointed to Ichigo's left and Ichigo peered into the big opening, taking notice of a few more openings. He'd never goto the girls dorms so it didn't really matter if he knew were they were or not. He was gay, after all.

"Okay let's go." Renji said to the orange head as he started of the short flights of stairs, passing the staircase as Ichigo followed. The black marble bled into creamy stone as they passed through a carving archway and it was like they stepped into a different area all together. There were two staircases on either side that curved up and around into something, then one, wide staircase that led straight up, diagonally, into darkness with two elevators on either side of it.

"So those two." He pointed to the curving staircases. "Lead up to the cafe. This one. "He gestured in front of them. "Leads up to the teaching floor and the elevators lead to the teachers quarters." He said as took Ichigo's hand and led him up one of the staircase that lead to the cafe and Ichigo was in love. It wasn't too big nor too small and it probably fit all five hundred of the kids that were usually present at the academy all at one time and then some. It had a high wooden ceiling, a golden light chandelier hanging in the center of it, with strings of glass dancing from other points of it. All the seating was booth like and from where they were standing he could see there were three tiers. They were on the first tier where the booths were all big in size like giant picnic tables with red clothes settled over them and red cushions in the seats. Then on the second tier they were small four seaters, in the same fashion except the colors were blue and on the last tier they were medium sized booths, silver in color.

"Do the colors mean anything?" Ichigo was asking as he peered over at the bar area where he guessed the food would usually be served.

"Not really they just fit the atmosphere at best." Renji answered, leading Ichigo around the top level, up a staircase and out, glass, double doors. He stopped to let Ichigo look around and Ichigo was glad, because he wanted to take int he scenery.

A/N: So So another vampire story under my belt. I hope you guys like it enough for leave reviews or add it to your faves! I'll continue on if anyone likes it. XoXo

-Meep


End file.
